The Child Queen
by Temari Asura
Summary: On the brink of Civil war, two kings decide to try an alternate solution, betrothing the battle vicious heir to the West, Sesshomaru, a twenty-eight year old, to the second born daughter of the East, Rin, a fifteen year old maiden. No one expected the Prince to claim his child-bride…as it is meant to be a marriage in name only, political...but when he does...DRABBLE SERIES


**SUMMARY: On the brink of Civil war, two kings decide to try an alternate solution, betrothing the battle vicious heir to the West, Sesshomaru, a twenty-eight year old, to the second born daughter of the East, Rin, a fifteen year old maiden. No one expected the Prince to claim his child-bride…**

**The Child Queen **

_**Prologue **_

_Our kingdom was once under the rule of one, but several decades ago a vicious betrayal of the King by his brother led to the separation of the monarchy into four contingents, the North, South, East and West. The North held the mantle of what had been the original Kingdom, seized by that King's brother and passing directly onto his son, Naraku, a half breed, while the West and East quickly seized by the former King's most trusted generals. The South, due to its proximity fell into the hands of rebels and soon formed strong ties with the North, intent on recapturing the East and West in with an intent forge the Kingdom into two halves and not four. _

_For the last thirty years, the West and East have been launching separate battles against the North and South whilst simultaneously protecting her borders from being invaded. Our country is almost in ruins from constant battles, the West and East have flourished due to the brilliance of their lords however poverty and starvation along with a cold winter has left the Warriors of the North and South vicious and it has become evident that soon our Country will once again be on the brink of a civil War which will decide the fate of the four kingdoms. _

_The Rulers of the East and West have decided in order to protect the people of the land, that they will form an alliance as the North and South have done, and the most assured way to guarantee this alliance, through the marriage between eldest son of the West and the only daughter of the East; my name is Yamato Rin, I am the second born and youngest born daughter of the East, I am fifteen years old and I am betrothed to a man known as the Killing perfection, Sesshomaru. _

**00000**

Running slender fingers with long red nails across the sleekly muscled chest of the heir to the West, Kagura smirked with pride. Once a village girl, she had become a serving wench in the house of a lord of the West and from there she had become a maid to the lady of the West before finally rising above the poverty and her station to grace the bed of the infamous Battle hero of the West, a man rumored to be so cold it had been said he had never been in the arms of a woman. But he had been in hers, and she had made sure everyone knew. He was a wonderful lover, making her feel things she had never experienced with another, his brilliant gold eyes never straying from hers as he brought her to pleasure time and time again. Still, he was always very silent and aloof, and a part of her felt as though she would never truly own him and O how she wanted to tame the magnificence that was Sesshomaru.

One day, Sesshomaru would be King and if she could somehow find a way to claim his heart, even if he was wed, she would have absolute power, better yet, she needed to find a way for him to marry her, though that was impossible while his father was still alive. Despite his sudden betrothal, Kagura was sure nothing would come from the arranged marriage and to a child no less, thus she worried not, with an unconsummated marriage it would be very easy for the marriage to be annulled or better yet, for the child to fall…ill, the woman thought with a smirk. She wasn't called a Witch, for nothing.

Removing her hand from his chest, the young prince rose from the bed, walking stealthily to the pile of clothes neatly folded in the nearby chair.

Kagura rose from the bed as well, unabashed in her nakedness as she watched him with eyes such a deep brown they appeared red in the light of day. She watched him dress, her large, full breast standing proudly upon her chest, her flat stomach and wide hips flaring out to long, graceful legs fit to wrap around a man's back, with the nest between them as smooth as a babe's. She had a woman's body, full figured and voluptuous not like court ladies', slender and tiny, but fit to fill a man's hands. And her beauty, much like her body, was bold and dark, inciting a man's passions, with her lips ever a shade of the brightest red and her dark hair about her shoulders though it was most often in the form of a twist.

"I will make myself more than available even after you are married to that child…my prince…" she slurred, as she glided to Sesshomaru's dressed figure, wrapping her arms around him, her chest to his back as she reached to the now limp mass between his legs, and quite the mass it was. It astounded even her, who had been well experienced even before Sesshomaru. He grabbed her hand, halting her, as he often did when he had urgent business to attend. She merely smirked, watching him as he left her chambers without a backward glance but not before depositing a small bag of coins on the table by the door.

Kagura frowned, folding her arms across her ample chest. She wanted to be much more to Sesshomaru, it had been two years and still he treated her like a whore to be bought though he requested she give her body to none but him, and ensuring that she sought treatment from the palace physicians that no bastards were born from their union. She chuckled, soon that would not be the case, after all a Witch had her ways.

Sesshomaru left the moderate abode, meeting two of his best men downstairs where they had get vigil, waiting for their lord. The trio met another two within the Stables where they collected their horse and rode from the Village to the boundaries of the Palace of the West, catching the gazes of the Villagers as he always did who whispered and pointed in curiosity and awe at the silver haired, golden eyed man who was their prince and heir apparent.

His midnight black stead raced towards the opened gates of the Palace he called home. Jumping from his horse, the reins were taken without breaking stride. Striding through the home he knew so well until he got to the one place he knew, irrevocably, would be the place to find his parents as well as his bride-to-be.

Thick brown hair cascaded from her shoulders in riotous curls, unfashionable for the Court life for sure, but it framed her heart shaped face perfectly, highlighting the smooth perfection of her porcelain skin, while long thick lashes framed eyes such as light brown they bordered on being gold as his own, with a small button nose and plump pink lips slightly opened in stunned surprised, as colour flooded to her cheeks. She exuded innocence and a stunning beauty even for her age, she would only grow more beautiful, that was evident for already she was easily the most beautiful woman…girl he had ever seen.

Recovering, she curtsied to him, as he bowed with an inclination of the head, acknowledging her presence and taking into account her body. She was still growing, that he could tell, but for her part, Rin did not truly have the body of a child, and he had the brief thought of wishing he could see immediately how she would look in ten years when she was truly a woman and not a girl of fifteen.

She was petite and small in stature, dainty like an angel, so much so he feared he would break her, but his child-bride was not lacking the attributes that made her a woman for that he was sure. Rin possessed breasts that could easily be cupped by the hands of a man, small in comparison to Kagura, but he could tell she would certainly grow much larger. She had slender arms and he was curious as to the shape and length of her legs hidden beneath the thick covering of her dress.

"My lord, it is an honour to meet you." She whispered, her voice, was soft and sweet, something he wanted to hear again. However, his expressionless face revealed nothing of what went on in his mind.

Sesshomaru snorted. So this was his wife.

He would break her.

000000000


End file.
